User talk:IONDragonX
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- TehAnonymous (Talk) 15:40, 20 June 2012 |} Links in the ability description Please avoid this. I see you've linked almost every instance of "magic damage". In the "additional information", that's fine, but not in the main bit. :/ Emptylord (talk) 15:46, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Rollback I gave you the rollback flag. You can now revert naughtiness in one click. Enjoy... Ajraddatz (Talk) 02:44, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Just want to Say I am sorry for what Nystus did to you. You didn't deserve to be kicked from the chat. You did nothing wrong. He was completely unjust with his action, and I hope his action does not make you think wrong of the most of us. I just want to say, I really appreciation everything you have been doing around this site and I hope you continue with it. I give you my best wishes, and I also wish you to take this invisible digital cupcake that I made just for you. :3 ClariS (talk) 01:57, August 23, 2013 (UTC) : How nice! Thank you. No, I'm not holding a grudge but don't blame me if I don't like Mr. Nystus very much. I had jumped into chat to report a vandal, but I had remembered Teh's invitation to chat when I do that. Nystus kicked me when I was about to say " Hey guys ". Ironic. : Anyways, look at the tags system that I'm working on, would you? Give me your opinion, I really think they can help a lot of things around here. Not just abilities but items and categories. (in the future) IONDragonX (talk) 02:08, August 23, 2013 (UTC) They look great! I really love the boarder (very nice for the eyes) and elegant. Just to be sure, you have shown this off to User:Emptylord. He will be able to help you a lot more. If I find anything to nitpick, I'll inform you. ClariS (talk) 02:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ability tags List tiiiime! * Currently, the aesthetic looks a bit tacky and bulky. Minor point. * This is more of a personal thing, but I would prefer images without captions, while making them larger (say, 20 or 24 pixels). * Please remove the god-awful bunches of dashes and tildes and all in the tooltips. * Looking to the future, I would be interested in seeing a selection of tags used to categorize targeting (any/ally/other-ally/enemy unit/champion/non-champion, area, ray, variable-length ray, cone, ray-cone) and other recurring attributes (one-hit projectile, passthrough projectile, passthrough diminishing projectile). That’s all that comes to mind for now. 07:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC)